thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Grab Your Stuff!
"Grab Your Stuff!" is the first episode of the fifth season of "The Geo Team". It premiered on October 12, 1995 on The Greeny Channel. Plot The Geo Team plan a vacation to Hawaii. Geo Guy's father was coming with them so he can pay for the trip. They went to an airport where Geo Guy and Green Bob where talking but then started to get a bit angry at each other and started to fight. On the airplane, they continued and their anger started to grow. Geo Guy's father, who was sitting next to them, started to get concerned about their friendship. When they arrive to the hotel, Geo Guy's father and the other Geo Team members were tired since they did not get to sleep because of Geo Guy and Green Bob fighting. Geo Guy and Green Bob say that they are not each other's friend anymore and Green Bob quits The Geo Team and leaves. While Green Bob was walking, The Gree Team was looking at him with their telescope. Gree Guy'' had a plan to trick Green Bob into getting into their team. Gree Guy asks him if he wanted to be his new friend and that he "changed". Green Bob at first was suspicious, so he asks if he was planning something. Gree Guy says no and explains how he "changed". Later, in the afternoon, Geo Guy started to feel lonely and tells his father about his problem. His father tries to help by telling him he will find someone else, but that did not help Geo Guy. Gree Guy tells hangs out with Gree Guy, but still does not know his plan. It became night, and Gree Guy and Green Bob went to Gree Guy's secret hideout. The Gree Team pretended that they changed too. They slept after. Geo Guy tried talking to The Geo Team about his problem that he is feeling lonely without Green Bob. They say that Green Bob might come back. Geo Guy did not believe them. They went to sleep. In the morning, Gree Guy calls The Gree Team and whispers to them their plan that they will hypnotize Green Bob. They got Green Bob and tapped him. Green Bob wakes up and gets scared and angry at Gree Guy since he found out they tricked him. They hypnotize Green Bob and tell him to get Geo Guy and his team so they can destroy them. Geo Guy gets tired of just waiting so he asks The Geo Team to help him find Green Bob. Geo Guy finds him and apologizes to him. Geo Guy sees Gree Guy and The Gree Team and asks why are they here and why Green Bob's eyes look like spirals. Geo Guy then notices that The Gree Team hypnotized him. Geo Guy asked what did they do to Green Bob and why. The Gree Team say their motto. Geo Guy fights The Gree Team. Geo Guy then nu hypnotized Green Bob and tries to apologize to him but then he says it is okay. The Geo Team then leave Hawaii and go back to the base. Green Bob and Geo Guy start to fight a bit, but then stop because they do not want the same thing to happen. ''-CAB Transcript Grab Your Stuff!/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Geo Guy Category:Episodes focusing on Green Bob